glitchedfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Basic Rules
While there are a fair amount of Rules, that encompass how to edit the GLITCHED Wikia, some rules are more encompassing with what is to be done on the wiki. The Basic Ruleset '''mainly consists of basic editing styles and conduct on the wiki. #While emphasis when writing is helpful for the reader to understand what is being conveyed, please use '''bold, italics and underline sparingly. Bold may be used for the first instance of the article's name, which is usually the first word(s) of the article. Italics may be used for inline quotes. Underline may be used for this sort of emphasis in a sentence. #Please refrain from inserting swears, slurs and the like. If the source material contains such language, please censor it with asterisks, for example, ''change it to ''e******. #Respect for other editors is crucial. This wiki is a community. Whether or not you agree with another editor's edit, it is better discussed on a talk page #Present tense when writing articles. Consistency in writing is extremely hard and extremely important. When writing an article, writing in present tense is the universal of how it should be edited. Anything that is shown to have happened before the game's events can be written in past tense. #Revisions are a powerful tool, use them carefully. While vandalism and the like are obviously fine to revert. Edits made in good faith that are not blatantly incorrect are better discussed to be edited on a page's . #Vandalising is bad. Do not. Multiple occurrences of vandalization can and will be the grounds for a staff member to suspend and inevitably block your IP or account if abuse of the wiki continues. #The wiki staff aren't gods. Although administrators do have a greater say in a discussion of an article, feel free to speak your mind. GLITCHED Wikia Staff are always glad to see discussion of a topic. #Editing wars are best avoided. Commonly when two active editors disagree with the formatting of an article, what ends up happening is a constand back and forth of editing and reverting. This should not happen. If a common gruond is unable to be found, discuss the disagreement on the talk page. If that does not settle it, contact the . #The staff do have the final say. As in the above rule, along with the general umbrella of talk page discussions, if a staff is to join on on the discussion of any sort, staff members are left with the final decision of how a problem is to be solved. This especially counts towards the above mentioned editing war problem. If an agreement can not be reached, contact the staff and they will resolve it. If you still disagree, move your discussion to the said staff member's talk page. #Preview your edits. There is a preview button in the classic editor under the edit summary section. In the regular wikia editor, clicking "save page" and then "Review your changes" brings up what you specifically edited. Doing so allows for you to not have to edit a second time for errors, and especially allows for others to not have to do that. #Write. Edit. Summaries. Edit summaries are there for a reason. EVen writing "spelling fix" lets other people know what you edited when looking at your edit. Doing that allows for both other editors to understand what you did, but also yourself, especially if an article hasn't been edited in a long time. #Put your signatures on talk pages. Writing on talk pages required order. Writing your signature means that other people can see what you said in a discussion. All that's needed is for you to put ~~~~ At the end of what you say and your signature will appear. #The other editors are people. Remember that everyone on here thinks in a different way. Going into this as an editor, you always need to keep that in mind. Very rarely are non-vandalism edits not in good faith. Discuss rather than berate, and never personally attack another editor. #Contact the staff.If all else fails. . #And the most important of all, don't be afraid to edit! There's always stuff other editors could have missed out. If you know what you're doing, edit the wiki! Since this is a community effort, every helping hand counts. Category:Community Category:Rules Category:Help